


Knowledge - Sequel to 'Here, there'll be a dragon...'

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sanada's not the only guy who wants to learn.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	Knowledge - Sequel to 'Here, there'll be a dragon...'

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-12 & 2020-12

It had been a meeting by chance, Niou always curious as he was had decided to have a look around the town Sanada's knight came from. During his stroll along the street market he noticed a young man trying to break up a fight, with little success. Niou's own need to meddle made him take a closer look. 

It didn't take long for Niou to reach the conclusion that the young man was of noble birth. His intentions were certainly good, but it was easy to see that he lacked the more common knowledge to be of help. When the first punches were thrown Niou decided it was time to step in.

The matter was quickly settled, as most such fights tended to be, a few punches and some well-placed compliments had the two who started walking to the nearest tavern together. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Niou's attention to the young man. ''I kindly thank you for your help.'' 

The blond shot him a crocked grin. '''t was nothing. B'sides ya looked a little out of your depth there. 'm surprised that ya without guards an' all.'' 

The young man adjusted his glasses and asked, ''Is it that obvious?'' 

Niou shrugged. ''Kinda. One can see that this is all new to ya, trying to take in as much as possible an' all that.'' 

''I failed at blending in then.'' 

''Yeah, but maybe I can help. The name's Niou by the way.'' 

''That would be greatly appreciated. My name is Tezuka.'', the brunette introduced himself. 

Niou could only shake his head. ''No one ever tell ya not to be to trustin'?'' 

Before Tezuka could answer, there was the clinking of armour and a shout of, ''Your highness!'' 

Fierce lavender eyes were trained on Niou, as well as the business end of the knight's sword. ''What did you do to his highness, you scoundrel?'', demanded the knight. 

''He didn't do anything, Sir Yukimura.''

Niou perked up upon hearing that name and looked more closely at the knight. 

''Gotta hand it to Sanada, he has good taste.'' Niou commented with a mischievous grin. 

The blond could see the gears turning in the blue haired male's head and if the narrowing of his eyes and his even more rigid pose were any indication he did not like his own conclusion. 

''I believe it is time for us to return to the castle, your highness.'' With these words Yukimura began to lead the prince away from Niou.

*

''So, do princes usually traverse town without their guards?'' 

The casual question startled Tezuka out of his afternoon reading. He turned to the speaker and looked at him with poorly concealed curiosity before calmy asking, ''How did you get into the castle?'' 

''Oh, I have my ways. And ya didn't answer my question.'' Niou's tone was a mix of playfulness and mischief. 

A certain twinkle came to live in those brown eyes when the prince replied, ''How do you feel about an answer for an answer then? A fair trade.'' 

''Don't ya mean a fair game? After all that's what ya suggestin'.'' 

''Perhaps it is, yet I did not hear you object.'' 

Niou sat down on one of the larger window seats and said, ''I'm always up for a good game, but I might not be able to answer all of the questions.'' 

''Then I don't have to answer your question in return.'' 

''Deal.''

*

Niou had to admit to coming to like the prince more and more. While he was somewhat sheltered, he too possessed a quick wit and was willing to make a gamble or two, if the odds were right. All qualities Niou enjoyed in a person. 

''You clearly don't mean me any harm, yet Sir Yukimura cautioned me to stay away from you. I wonder why.'' Tezuka clearly had been thinking out loud and not meant the question as part of their game, yet Niou couldn't help himself.

''He knows something about me that ya don't.'' 

The prince looked the blond straight in the eye, unused to the more serious tone of voice.'' ''And what would that knowledge be?'' 

''Ah, ah, ah. I didn't ask ya a question yet.'' 

Tezuka fixed the blond with an unimpressed look that spoke volumes. 

''Fine, fine. What do you know of dragons, Tezuka?'' 

''Winged, fire-breathing beasts, that used to roam the lands. But today they are little more than fairytales to impress children.'' 

Tezuka's answer made Niou laugh out loud while shaking his head. 

''Niou?'' 

''God, I knew it was bad but this is priceless.'' 

''Pardon?!'' 

''Dragons still roam the lands, just that most prefer to keep away from humans, all the business with knights wanting to slay us and all, ya know? I bet Sir Knight expected me to fly off with ya.'' 

''You could just tell me you don't want to answer me in earnest.'' 

Niou tilted his head in confusion for a moment. ''Oh! You think I'm joking around, don't ya? Well I better show you then, but no calling for your knights. 'kay?''

In front of the prince's disbelieving eyes scales the color of moonlight started to spread on Niou's skin and horns that shone like ivory grew on his head. After a short moment to collect himself Tezuka said, ''It would seem that my education was lacking. Somewhat.''

Whatever Niou wanted to reply was stopped by the arrival of two men, one of them was Sir Yukimura with his sword once again trained on the dragon. 

''Step back from his highness, foul fiend!'' 

Teal colored inhuman eyes twinkled with mirth when the other male spoke up. 

''It's alright, Seiichi. I promise that Niou means no harm.'' 

The knight lowered his sword, but his eyes stayed fixed on the blond. 

''I can see why you had trouble to get your intent across while courting him. He is just as proud as one of our own.'' 

''You truly are the one Sanada went to for advice?'' 

''That I am. You see, I've always been fond of humans and curious as I am, I often venture into cities and towns. That makes me one of the few of our kin that know more about the human ways.'' 

''Why the terrible slang and questionable looks then? I assume your appearance is freely of your own choosing.'' 

Niou just shrugged and answered, ''Makes it easier to blend in, if you sound like traveling folk none looks at you twice. Fairs and markets are the best places to learn about people. The common folk doesn't care much about proper ways of talking, makes them often more wary of you.'' 

''Then why did you approach his highness?'' 

''How often do you see someone of obviously noble birth trying to break up a fight that has nothing to do with them?'' 

The following silence was enough of an answer for Niou to continue speaking. ''I was intrigued by that, so I stepped in. Shortly after you arrived and led Tezuka away, so I decided to come here to learn more about him.'' 

Yukimura's posture finally relaxed. Tezuka used this opportune moment to speak up after having watched the exchange silently. 

''If I may make a suggestion, Sir Yukimura. I would like to learn more about our people without recognition of my lineage. I believe being in the city with Niou as my guard and guide in one would provide that opportunity.'' 

''Knowing your highness, you wish to know more about him and his kin as well. Even if I were to deny your wish he would find his way here again and you would just set out on your own again, your highness.'' The last part was spoken with open disapproval of the prince's actions. 

''I do promise to inform you of our comings and goings, even where we plan to go.'' 

Niou had to grin at Tezuka's bargaining skills, he sure knew how to corner Yukimura through arguments and wit alone. 

Ultimately the knight had to relent, ''I do expect that information before you are departing, at least an hour before departure.'' 

''You have my word.'' 

Niou's grin grew wider. This was the beginning of a fascinating relationship.


End file.
